Os últimos passos de uma kunoich
by Hatara-L
Summary: A fics retrata os últimos acontecimentos na vida de Hinata na batalha contra Pein, sua declaração de amor a Naruto,e as consequências do ato heróico da kunoich... Será que é o fim para a jovem? Naruto teria agora forças suficiente para acabar com Pein e v


**Os últimos passos de uma kunoich... E os primeiros passos para o Amor...**

**Os últimos passos de uma kunoich...**

"_**... Não quero perdê-lo, porque sinto-o tão próximo a mim... Ele sempre esteve..." Hyuuga Hinata**_

Se não fossem os últimos acontecimentos, o dia pareceria normal nas vidas dos shinobis de Konoha. Mais treinamentos exaustivos e missões. Não... Aquele dia não era pra estar acontecendo... Pein não era pra estar ali, destruindo tudo que eles amavam. Hinata estava de pé, parada, com os olhos estáticos, vendo o amor de sua vida prestes a sucumbir diante do inimigo... De início estava hesitante, pensou que Naruto seria capaz de vencer aquele monstro... Sim... Seu Naruto... O homem mais corajoso e determinado que conhecera... Mas não era o que estava acontecendo... Ele parecia fraco e cansado... Pein seria demasiado forte ao ponto de fazer Naruto parar? Pensava consigo... Não era possível... Ela acreditava em Naruto... Como sempre fez... Nunca duvidou de seu caráter... Sua garra e força... O rapaz é o único capaz de vencer Pein!... Mas ele estava ali... Indefeso... Como se salvaria? Como poderia sair daquela situação?

Lembrou-se então da noite anterior... Noite de surpresas e revelações... Onde parte de sua existência parecia ter feito sentido... Nunca pensara nela mesma como algo útil para alguém... Sempre se sentira só... Nunca alguém lhe falara que ela era importante... Ou que a amava... Não pode desfrutar do amor da única pessoa que talvez fosse o acalento de sua existência... Sua mãe... Seu pai a desprezava por ser fraca... Inútil... Indigna de ser uma líder Hyuuga... Sua irmã a tratava com indiferença... Assim como seu pai... A menina nunca teve ninguém para compartilhar sua vida, suas tristezas... Suas frustações, seus medos... Sim, medos... A menina não queria ser uma shinobi, tinha receio de não ser o que esperavam dela... Ela amava a paz... a conciliação... Era muito frágil e dócil... Como sempre evitava o conflito... Mas não teve escolha... Foi obrigada a ser tornar uma... Ninguém nunca esteve ali pra ela, pra perguntar-lhe o que ela queria... Suas vontades e desejos... Sempre teve que ser submissa a vontade dos outros acima das dela... Sempre insegura... Até que um dia... Sim... Sua vida foi preenchida de forma tão incrível... Aquele menino... Ah... Ele era tudo o que ela queria ser... Forte, determinado, corajoso... Tudo o que ela não era... Viu um menino solitário, assim como ela era... Entendeu seu coração, e passou a admirar sua força de viver...

Mas na noite anterior tudo passou a fazer sentido... Por que existia... Pra que nascera... Embalada por um sono longo e pesado, a menina kunoich fora revelada, por seu próprio poder... Sua kekkei-genkai havia evoluído para mostrar-lhe seu futuro... Agora ela penetrava no mundo dos sonhos... Alcançava agora mais do que a simples distância ou o interior de seus oponentes. Alcançava seu passado, presente e em seu futuro... Para abrir-lhe as portas de uma vida cheia de significado... Durante toda a noite teve visões de sua vida... Desde que nascera e a sua infância... Sua solidão... Todas as imagens conhecidas...

"_**A minha vida é simples e apagada, não é como essas vidas de romances... Cheias de tantos e imprevistos lances, de fulgores, de beijos e de espadas..."**_

De repente um quadro diferente se formara... Mesmo de olhos fechados, era possível ver seus companheiros conversando... Preocupados, traçando planos sobre qual seria o próximo passo que dariam, diante do perigo eminente... Rapidamente, a cena desvanecera como nuvem... Agora se deparava com algo que a perturbou imensamente... Naruto, deitado no chão, subjugado por seu algoz, Pein, prestes a ser derrotado. Aquilo não era possível... Era demais pra pobre menina... Ver seu único motivo de alegria na vida sem forças... E perto do fim... Uma dor profunda apossou de seu coração... Tentou desviar o olhar, mas era impossível... Seus olhos mostravam-lhe mesmo ela não querendo ver... Daí pode ver algo inimaginável... Uma jovem que estava de costas pra ela, a observar tudo... Seus longos cabelos escuros, suas vestes... Sim era ela... Mas o que significaria tudo aquilo? Por que ela estava ali?... A menina tentou gritar seu próprio nome... Mas não pode... Sua voz não saiu... Ela não tinha como interferir nos acontecimentos que se seguiam... Só pode ver que ela dizia algumas palavras... Mas não se ouvia a voz... Viu então Naruto com uma expressão de fúria seguida por um grande espanto... Mas o que a Hinata dos sonhos estava fazendo? Não era possível... Ela estava se colocando diante de Naruto... Recebendo um golpe fatal... A jovem que sonhara assustou-se com esta possibilidade... Aquilo devia ser um pesadelo, nada mais... Mais era tão real... E o ódio de Pein... Ela podia sentir tudo como se estivesse acontecendo de verdade... Após esta última cena, a Hyuuga acordara daquele sonho funesto... O coração batia forte... A respiração ofegante... Passou os dedos nos rosto e notou algo... Suas veias que se faziam sobressaltadas ao utilizar seu byakugan estavam presentes... Percebera então ali que aquilo não foi apenas um sonho... Seu byakugan agora tinha um novo alcance... Havia evoluído para um benefício maior... Para mostrar-lhe qual caminho haveria de seguir... Poderia agora fazer a diferença...

De volta à realidade, ao agora... A menina assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu adiante... Saltou por detrás de Pein, ficando diante de Naruto...

_Não deixarei encostar mais um dedo no Naruto-kun!

_Por que você veio? Cuspia as palavras de tão preocupado que estava o jovem lutador..._Fuja logo... Ele é muito poderoso...

_Eu sei... Mas... Eu me sinto egoísta...

_Eu não quero ser a garota que ri mais alto..._

_Ou a garota que nunca quer estar sozinha..._

_Eu não quero ser aquela chamada às 4:00 da manhã_

_Porque você sabe que eu sou a única no mundo que não vai estar em casa..._

Enquanto Naruto a olhava com espanto, Pein lançava-lhe um de menosprezo... O que aquela menina patética poderia fazer contra ele... Um "deus"?... Ela não era páreo para ele... Assim como nenhum outro seria... Que força ela estaria tentando mostrar ali? Qualquer técnica de luta seria incapaz de detê-lo!

_Não há desculpas para entrar numa luta como esta!

_Estou aqui porque quero...

A jovem levantou os olhos para o céu... Ele estava com algumas nuvens... Ela parecia temerosa por fora, mas por dentro havia mais coragem do que poderia supor em uma menina meiga e tímida como ela... Por um momento o sol incomodou-lhe os olhos que estavam sensíveis a excessiva luz, devido a sua kekkei-guenkai. Ela pensava naquele momento em seus sonhos simples de menina, suas ilusões, que mesmo dentro de seu frágil e às vezes esperançoso coração, nunca esperava realizar... Parecia saber, desde pequena, que aquele seria seu destino... Sempre tão quieta, tão resignada, mas lá no fundo se imaginava com seu Naruto... Isso seria tão maravilhoso, dizia a si mesma nas silenciosas madrugadas envolta em ingênuos e tímidos sonhos de amor... Mas um assomo de vergonha sempre transpassara em seu peito fazendo-a corar... Ele nunca olharia pra ela... O que aquela menina tinha de mais? O que ela poderia oferecer, a não ser um coração cheio de amor e doçura? Ela não era a mais falante, a mais chamativa, a mais audaciosa... Mas se prestassem só um pouco de atenção, ela possivelmente era a pessoa quem mais amava... E amava um jovem que ela via precisar de tanto amor como ela...

"_**O seu coração era cheio de amor, mas vazio de esperança..."**_

Uma pequena e solitária lágrima desceu pelas finas veias presentes ao redor de seus olhos... Não esperava que sua curta e triste história de vida terminasse assim...

__Ah, o sol está me cegando_

_Eu me levantei novamente_

_Oh, eu estou me encontrando_

_Esta não é a forma que eu quero que minha história termine..._

Continuava a aproximar-se do inimigo... Naruto gritava com mais desespero...

_Saia já daí!

_Naruto... Deixe-me fazer o que é certo... Eu sempre me escondia, chorando e desistindo de cara... Sempre fazia o que era errado... Até o dia em que eu te encontrei... Você me mostrou o caminho a seguir... Com seu sorriso... Sua alegria em meio à dor... E por esta trilha... Eu sempre te segui, esperando poder te alcançar e andar ao seu lado... Você me salvou de mim mesma... Da tristeza que eu tinha sido... E me fez ver o que eu podia ser... Sinto que agora sim farei algo de importante... Para todos... E para você... Eu não tenho medo de protegê-lo, mesmo tendo que morrer para fazer isso... Sei que você irá nos salvar Naruto...

_ _Eu estou segura lá em cima, nada pode me tocar_

_Porque eu sinto que esta festa acabou?_

_Nenhuma dor por dentro (interior), você é como proteção_

_Mas como eu me sentirei tão bem sóbria?_

___Isso tudo... É por que... Aishiteru, Naruto-kun...

__Eu não quero ser a garota que tem de preencher o silêncio_

_O silêncio me assusta porque ele diz a verdade_

_Por favor, não me diga que tivemos aquela conversa_

_Eu não me lembro, guarde o seu fôlego_

_Porque, qual é o uso (o motivo, ou, de que vai adiantar?)_

Naruto a olhou espantado... Nunca pensara na possibilidade de que Hinata pudesse amá-lo... Ainda não acreditava no que seus ouvidos ouviam...

"_**As verdades mais simples são, em geral, as que chegam mais tarde..."**_

Agora a face jovial e sempre calma de Hinata assumia uma forma feroz... Fez um jutsu com as mãos e avançou em direção a Pein..._Juuho Soushiken!

_ Shinra Tensei!Revidara o Senhor maligno da dor...

_Não faça isso... Hinataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

(Silêncio............................................................................)

_É exatamente por causa do amor que nos sacrificamos... E odiamos... Você aprendeu da dor... Dizia indiferente o homem de olhos sombrios... Naruto não acreditara no que acabara de presenciar... A cada palavra de seu oponente o jovem se enfurecia mais... Pein estava louco... Precisava ser detido... Ele não podia ter feito aquilo... Naruto havia perdido muitos a quem amava... Mas Hinata?... Porque justo ela tinha que se sacrificar?... Ela era tão meiga e indefesa... Ela não... Qualquer um para Naruto já seria demasiado forte para agüentar... Ela amava e conhecia mais sobre a paz do que aquele sádico do Pein... Ela trazia a paz em seu olhar... E a refletia aonde quer que fosse... Naruto sentiu uma pontada em seu peito... Tão forte que não aguentou... Soltou um gemido de agonia, que vinha da alma... Seus olhos agora se transformavam... Sim... Por ela... Por ela venceria o Senhor da dor... Aquele que lhe trouxe a maior e mais insuportável de todas as dores...

Um chacra poderoso apoderou-se do lugar... Pein reconhecera de imediato... Era ela... A Kiuuby... A tão almejada arma de destruição... Destruição esta que ele traria, conforme seus conceitos, seus julgamentos de certo é errado... Em prol de um "bem" maior...

_Você me odeia?...

Naruto agora estava em sua forma raposa... Havia liberado seis caudas... Rosnados ensurdecedores... Era tudo o que se ouvia em meio à floresta, que servia de palco para uma das maiores batalhas ocorrido até hoje no mundo shinobi...

_Pein observava intrigado... O que a raposa faria?... Era hora de agir... Tenta então a técnica de selamento... Afinal de contas, parecia que o "deus" não era tão forte assim... Mas seus esforços foram em vão... A Kiuuby quebra a corrente... E avança em direção a Pein... Havia tanta fúria... Tanta raiva contida a ser despejada... Seria a Kiuuby quem se utilizava de Naruto para mostrar sua força ou o rapaz a usava para fazer justiça aos seus amigos?... Esta era a dúvida que por um momento passou na mente do inimigo... Pein tenta com sua técnica "divina" deter a raposa... Mas parecia não surtir efeito... Ela era demasiado forte... A técnica ocular não era poderosa o suficiente para deter Naruto... Um pouco distante estava Hinata... Ainda com vida... Com os olhos semi-serrados a observar a cena... Era a única expectadora... Com uma voz moribunda, o sangue a escorrer pelo canto dos lábios, apenas consegue chamar pelo seu amado...

_Na... Naruto...

O jovem nada ouvia... Estava cego de ódio... Era uma mistura de sentimentos negativos... A kiuuby era o demônio, que mantinha um ódio constante a tudo e todos... Naruto era o jovem herói, que experimentava um ódio... Porém, este era ódio era diferente da outra... Era ódio ao mal que se fazia presente personificado em Pein, e que destruía a todos sem piedade... Estando ou não em seu caminho... Querendo acabar logo com aquilo, Naruto-kiuuby avança em direção a Pein em toda sua fúria... Estava feito... Após o ataque, Pein fora lançado contra uma rocha, e ficara ali... Com seu "corpo" estendido... A kiuuby olhara ao redor... Nenhuma alma viva encontrara-se ali... Pensou em seguir adiante... E procurar mais vítimas... Afinal de contas... Era o demônio com sede de sangue que tentava ainda controlar Naruto... Mas um leve gemido fora emitido, no silêncio funesto em redor... A kiuuby virou a cabeça para olhar... Mas desta vez, eram os ouvidos de Naruto que atendiam ao triste chamado...

__Ahh, a noite está chamando_

_E ela sussurra para mim calmamente (docemente), você se culpa demais_

_Eu escuto você caindo_

_E eu me deixo ir, eu sou a única que deve ser culpada (que deve ouvir a culpa, se sentir culpada)_

A menina estava consciente ainda... Estava feliz, mesmo na situação em que se encontrava... Aquilo era mais que suficiente... Afinal de contas, seu sonho havia se concretizado... Ela conseguiu preservar seu amigo... Viu o jhomem- raposa andando... Teve certeza de que a estava procurando... Agora entendia claramente o significado de suas visões... Apesar de machucada, e estando em lenta agonia, conseguiu achar quem era... Encontrou a si mesma... Julgava inocentemente que aquela era uma pequena, mais significativa participação na estrada da vida... Mesmo se morresse ali... Morreria feliz...

__Quando isso está bom, então está bom_

_Tudo está bom, até que fica mau_

_Até que você tente encontrar aquilo que teve uma vez_

_Eu me machuquei, chorei, nunca mais_

_Quebrada (para baixo) em agonia_

_Apenas tentando encontrar um amigo_

__Indo para baixo, para baixo, para baixo_

_Girando ao redor, ao redor, ao redor_

_Procurando por mim mesma, sóbria_

***********************************************************

**Os primeiros passos para o Amor...**

"_**... Precisamos de alguém, que precise de nós... Que busque o nosso olhar e escute a nossa voz..." Uzumaki Naruto**_

A kiuuby caminhava devagar... Por entre toda aquela cena que restara de destruição... Havia grandes buracos no chão... Pedras imensas arrancadas do lugar... Árvores caídas... Aquele realmente era um quadro de horror e que combinava bem com a kiuuby... Mas agora, ela parecia sentir um pesar, uma agonia... Olhava ao redor procurando achar a dona daqueles gemidos secos... Caminhava lentamente, atenta ao menor ruído, com medo de sem querer ferir aquela doce e frágil criatura que pedia por socorro...

_uhuuuuuu... Ouvia-se por parte do homem-raposa... Os animais que começavam a voltar aquele lugar não ousavam interferir nos lamentos da criatura... O silêncio era geral e fúnebre... Ela caminhava esgueirada, balançando a cabeça de um lado a outro, emitindo seu chamado por aquela menina que o havia despertado... Foi então que perto de umas pedras, encontrou o corpo pequeno e delicado da jovem... Ele estava muito ferido... Era impossível para qualquer um suportar aquela visão... Ver uma menina tão ingênua e inocente com marcas de um sofrimento tão grande... Ela estava entregue a dor...

__Quem te arrancou os sonhos hoje?_

_Quem te ajoelhou para te humilhar?_

_E quem enjaulou sua alma, amor?_

Aproximando-se da jovem a raposa tentou tocar-lhe... Mais suas garras a impediram de fazer o gesto... Teve medo de terminar definitivamente com o último sopro de vida que parecia restar nela... Ele sentou-se ao seu lado, como se fosse um cão de estimação ao lado de seu dono, fazendo-lhe companhia na dor... Foi então que os olhos rubros da criatura fizeram cair uma profunda e sentida lágrima de pesar... A segunda dor apontara no coração da mesma... Mais um rosnado forte ecoou pelo lugar...

_Uhuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...

Parecia que Naruto enfim queria voltar a si... Queria estar em sua forma humana para ajudar sua amiga querida... Apertou os olhos e fez uma incrível força, tentando se concentrar... Por ela... Pela sua amiga, que foi capaz de dar a vida por ele... Imagens da infância passaram-lhe pela mente... Lembrara-se de todas as vezes que ela se fazia presente, e que ele não percebera... Em que a presença dela era acolhedora e trazia-lhe paz, esperança e confiança no futuro... Toda vez em que ela apoiava-lhe, e o encorajava, acreditava nele... Enfim a transformação começou a acontecer... A forma de raposa foi regredindo para dar lugar a do rapaz... Estava com as vestes rasgadas, e tinha apoiado as palmas das mãos e os pés no chão... Levantou a cabeça que antes estava inclinada para baixo e olhou a amiga... Voltou seu corpo para ela, chamando por seu nome...

_Hinata... Hinata... Fale comigo... A voz do rapaz começava a embargar... Hinata... Por que... Porque você teve que fazer isso? Por que justo você?

A menina dera um leve sorriso ao ouvir a voz de seu amado, tentou virar o rosto para olhar os olhos que sempre a encantaram...

_Na... Naruto-kun...

_Não se esforce... Eu estou aqui

_E-Então v-você conseguiu... E-Eu sabia... Dizia sem forças a menina. Naruto assustou-se com o olhar dela... Mesmo naquela situação, era a mesma forma como ela sempre olhara para ele... Cheio de ternura e admiração...

_Por que Hinata?...

_B-bem... Agora você já sabe... A voz da menina era fraca, falava quase que em um sussurro... _Por que eu sempre te amei e confiei em você... Eu só queria que você fosse feliz...

"_**Felicidade: A única coisa que se pode dar, sem possuir..."**_

_Mas logo eu? Porque você não pode ser como os outros? Porque você não me desprezou também... Porque teve que se importar comigo? Por que não me viu como todos me viam... Eu sempre fui o órfão que ninguém queria o portador da kiuuby, tenho um monstro em mim!... Por que você teve que ser tão boa e gentil comigo?... E apertou os olhos tentando fazer a lágrima que teimava por cair se detiver em seus olhos... Eu preferia que você tivesse me odiado e ficado longe de mim... Melhor seria se o Pein tivesse acabado comigo!...Teria te poupado disto!... Ele agora era incapaz de deter as lágrimas que se faziam numerosas em sua face triste e sofrida... Naruto não entendia o que estava se passando em seu interior... Um sentimento forte e poderoso preenchia-lhe o coração... Levantou os olhos aos céus... _Porque esta dor tão grande... Por que... Por que... Hinata... Passava agora as mãos aflitas pela cabeça... _A única pessoa que me amou e acreditou em mim, antes de qualquer um... Ele a olhava agora com uns olhos que, para qualquer expectador atento aos lances do coração, diria que eram os olhos de quem ama... Mas não como um amigo ama uma amiga... E sim como um homem ama uma mulher... Colocou a cabeça dela em seu colo e acarinhando-lhe os cabelos que estavam molhados de sangue, disse-lhe com a doçura mais cativante que seus lábios já destilaram...

__Deixa-me te curar minha vida_

_Deixa-me te dar todo meu amor_

_Anjo, anjo, anjo do amor_

_Não te abandones,_

_Não te derrube amor_

__Quem atou tuas mãos, atou o desejo_

_Quem matou seu riso, matou teu Deus_

_Quem sangrou tuas mãos e o teu credo?_

_Porque tu permitiste anjo do amor?_

A menina não entendia as palavras do amigo... Estaria ela já morta? Seria aquele o paraíso? Ou seria a sua kekkei-genkai trazendo-lhe em visões incríveis um alento para sua dor?... Os olhos dela anuviaram-se, e Naruto sentiu em sua mão as lágrimas quentes da jovem amiga, e agora dona de seu coração...

_N-Naruto... Isso é um sonho? Cof, cof... O sangue saía-lhe em respingos pelos lábios quase frios...

_Não fale minha querida... Minha amiga... Minha... AMADA... Este é o seu sonho se tornando realidade... __Anjo te dou meu amor..._ _Abre suas asas, deixa seus sonhos voarem..._

A menina agora juntava o resto de suas forças para chorar... Um choro de alegria...O amigo aproximou os lábios junto aos da menina, e roçou levemente, dando o que seria o primeiro beijo de amor de suas jovens existências... Hinata após o gesto ficara tão feliz que parecia ter sua dor anestesiada... Pensou por um momento que aquele era talvez seu primeiro e único beijo de amor... Pensou na solidão que viveu por toda a vida, mas se todo aquele sofrimento teve um propósito, aquele pequeno instante foi recompensador...

_N-Naruto... Espero que você seja feliz... E encontre alguém que o faça feliz, como você me fez...

"_**Teu coração é o ninho, onde a pureza mora... Onde a inocência canta uma canção sonora..."**_

Ela agora fechara os olhos... A última imagem que via era de Naruto... O menino que ela tanto amou e por quem tanto esperou... Naruto ao ver a cena não pode se conter... Apertou-a entre seus braços e gritou com toda força de seus pulmões..._Hinataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

__Anjo somos areia e mar_

_Não me abandones..._

_Não me derrube amor_

__Anjo de amor_

_Mas meu amor nunca te derrubará..._

Seria aquilo possível e justo? Pensava Naruto... A menina teria uma vida breve, sem poder viver as alegrias de um amor tão bonito, puro e sincero? Não era justo... Ela que sofrera tanto... Talvez mais que a ele... Agora ele a via de uma forma diferente... Via que ela era parecida com ele... Mas ele tinha pessoas que se importaram com ele... Ela era um exemplo disso... O primeiro e mais profundo... Mas e ela? Lembrou-se do pai dela... De sua família... Ela sempre andava só... Sempre cabisbaixa... Teria tido alguém para ouvi-la? Teria sido abraçada e encorajada como ele sempre fora pelos amigos? Achou injusto demais para ela... Uma vida tão curta... Sem amor... Ela que esperava tanto ser feliz... E com ele... Ahhh... Porque eu não fui mais atento? Porque eu tive que te deixar passar pela minha vida sem te notar... Por quê?... A verdade era que ele, ainda estava ali, vivo, graças a Hinata, teria o resto de sua vida para viver, e para superar as tristezas... Mas ela teria sua história terminada ali, tão jovem, boa, e corajosa... E abraçado a menina, chorava copiosamente...

"_**Como é possível morrer, responda minha querida... Quem nunca pode viver quem nunca soube o que é vida..."**_

Perto dali, um grupo aproximava-se do local... Eram Sakura e os outros... A jovem kunoich médica, ao olhar a cena correu em direção dos amigos... Viu que Hinata estava muito mal, e pediu que Naruto se afastasse dela... Ele relutou um pouco... Não queria se afastar dela... Sakura o advertiu que era paro o bem da menina... Ele consentiu, e se afastou, sem afastar o olhar da amiga... A ninja médica examinou a menina e abriu sua mochila com medicamentos... Tentou o máximo que pode socorrer a amiga... Não sabia se conseguiria... Apenas ouvia Naruto implorar-lhe pela vida de Hinata...

_Sakura... Não a deixe morrer... Salve-a... Por ela... E por mim...

A jovem amiga assentiu com a cabeça... Notou que havia algo ali mais do que os sentimentos de amizade... Sabia como era, pois era assim que se sentia com Sasuke... Ela viu que o estado era mais do que grave... Mais fez o impossível para tentar ajudar... Gritou então para uns anbus que se encontravam ali, para que trouxessem o mais rápido possível a equipe médica, para removerem Hinata e a levarem para um hospital... E Naruto foi junto de sua amada, pra onde quer que ela fosse...

Um dia após estes acontecimentos, as noticias eram animadoras... Hinata estava estável, mas sobreviveria... Naruto chorou como nunca antes havia... Poderia finalmente fazer Hinata feliz, e ser feliz também... Semanas depois a menina recebia alta... A vila estava em processo de reconstrução... Ainda faltava muito, mas a força de vontade era grande... Naruto e Hinata passeavam de mãos dadas, vivendo o presente e fazendo planos para o futuro... Juntos... Agora sim, sentiam-se completos... Um era a completude do outro... Os jovens apaixonados estavam com os outros companheiros em uma cerimônia para honrar os heróis de Konoha... Aqueles que se encontravam ali, para passar a história adiante... E aqueles que haviam partido... Mortos corajosamente, protegendo aqueles a quem amavam... Tsunade-Sama havia feito um lindo discurso que emocionou a todos... Ao término todos foram para suas casas. Ficaram apenas Naruto e Hinata.

_Hinata-chan!... Dizia suavemente o jovem...

_Hai...

_Aishiteru...

_Aishiterumo...

_Sabe, agora sim posso dizer que tenho tudo o que sempre quis...

_Mas você ainda não se tornou Hokage!... Falava intrigada a menina...

_Bem... Acho que a vovó ainda tem muito que fazer por este povo... Acho que por hora me contento com o que tenho... E aponta com a cabeça para a menina...

_Ah... Então quer dizer que eu sou um prêmio de consolação? Fingia-se de irritada a menina...

_Bem... Na verdade... Eu não sei o que teria sido a minha vida se não tivesse podido dizer a este premio que não conseguiria viver mais um dia sem ele... Que se ele tivesse morrido naquele dia, talvez eu tivesse ido junto... Tamanha a dor em meu peito que ele me causou...

_Naruto-kun...

_Hinata... Arigatou por tudo o que você tem sido em minha vida... Por salvar minha vida... Prometo que você vai ser a mulher mais feliz do mundo... Nunca haverá um amor no mundo tão grande quanto o que eu sinto por você... Bem... Acho que o seu, não é mesmo? A menina o olha enternecida, dá um sorriso comovida, cheio de carinho e beija profundamente seu motivo pra morrer... Seu motivo para viver...

_ Naruto... Para que você me salvasse... Eu tive que te salvar primeiro...

O horror finalmente parecia ter tido fim, e a tão sonhada e verdadeira paz parecia pode reinar, em seu lugar de direito, lugar este que homens com objetivos escusos e gananciosamente ousaram usurpar... Usando seu nome para que pudessem a outros manipularem... Mas a paz, meus amigos é algo que não está detida nas mãos de uma pessoa, ou no que ela diz... Ela se encontra nos corações de pessoas boas... Pessoas como a jovem Hyuuga Hinata e o jovem Uzumaki Naruto... Querem conhecer outros nomes? Eles se encontram gravados no memorial em pedra de Konoha... Heróis que verdadeiramente buscavam a paz... Mas não precisa ir muito longe para conhecer um... Basta acolher a paz em seu próprio peito e pronunciar o Seu nome... Acharás um corajoso herói mais perto do que imaginavas...

"_**É preciso encorajar as boas intenções e facilitar o caminho das pessoas bem intencionadas..."**_

_**Músicas:**_

_**Pink: "Souber" (sóbria)**_

_**Maná: "Angel Del Amor"**_

**Gente... ufa! Mais o fim de uma fics... Espero que tenham gostado... Custaram-me muitas lágrimas... Só de pensar na Hinata perto da morte... Ai ui ui... Chorei duas tardes diretas escrevendo as cenas em que falavam dela... É... hehe... fics feita literalmente com lágrimas...rsrsrsrsrsrs**

**Bem... Seria muito triste para o Naruto se perdesse a única pessoa que o amava por completo... Mas resolvi abordar mais o lado da Hinata... Na verdade, ELA é quem estava morrendo, sem ter vivido seu grande amor... ELA é quem sofria mais que qualquer um... Seria duro para o Naruto viver com a morte dela em suas costas, afinal... ELA se sacrificou por ele... Mas ele ainda poderia viver quem sabe... Ao lado da Sakura! (Por favor... fãs de Naruhina... não me joguem na fogueira... é só especulação... afinal o tio lá é quem escreve... td pode acontecer... Que fique grifado... NÃO É A VONTADE DESTA AUTORA... rsrsrsrs) **

**Dedico esta fics a todos que amam Naruhina e torcem pelo casal. Dedico a mim mesma, pela minha paciência em ter ouvido direto a música tema desta song, e que me fez chorar horrores, como dito anteriormente!!!!!! T.T**

**Mas pessoinhas de meu cora... Alguém que faz o que a Hinata fez merece nosso respeito, e nossas lágrimas tb!...**

**Hinata... Você é DEZ!!!!!!!!! *Hatara faz reverência***

**Kisus a todos... Da miga Hatara**


End file.
